Prior art enclosures do not effectively control the back-wave acoustical tensions or provide for truly accurate load levels necessary to full exploitation of the highly perfected paper diaphragm type driver's total potential.
In the currently most general case of the "acoustical suspension" type of design, for instance, it is only the gross atmospheric, not acoustical, pressure generating behavior of the driver cone working against a very confined air space behind the driver which is considered in the designs of this type.
In other types of prior art, the back wave tensions appear in the space behind the speaker and are either irregularly dissipated to some significant extent or subjected to various types of relatively ineffective treatment when compared to that of the present design.
It is necessary, by means of a multi-stage loading and back-wave recovery and phase-inversion system, to create a carefully adjusted elastic air column for proper development of the back wave acoustical pressures (or tensions) so as to provide for several specific load levels necessary to proper direct radiator (front wave) performance and to fullest exploitation of the back wave's contribution to the final acoustic output of the system.
The present invention is directed to providing for appropriate load levels at the several required points of focus in the multi-stage system where transitions occur between chambers primarily and of the greatest possible secondary importance, for the final refinement of reverberation enhancement for the developed back wave which is an additional capability of this design.